


The Space in My Bed

by momoiromushi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoiromushi/pseuds/momoiromushi
Summary: Eiichi shares a hotel room with his best friends. (reupload)
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi/Sumeragi Kira, Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 8





	The Space in My Bed

It was the middle of their tour, and the weather was starting to finally get colder, which was both a blessing and a curse. He liked the view of snow in the ground and the way the cooler air made his cheeks rosy, but he didn't like getting a cold, which he was prone to, or the feeling of frozen fingers. It was hard enough playing the saxophone without hurt digits.

"Where did you just go, Van, dear?" Eiichi said, and Van smiled at him. They were in some nameless hotel, the drapes drawn and the room lit only by a few candles that were still burning low next to the teapot. Yamato's snoring at the foot of the bed as he lay pressed against Kira’s shoulder was the only sound. Eiichi was laying on the right side of Van like always, those much longer arms wrapped around him protective and strong. They often slept like this on tour because nobody liked to be alone, they didn't mind the little room in the bed, and it seriously saved hotel money. Their manager didn't understand it most of the time, but never questioned them.

Van wrapped his fingers within his best friend's and squeezed, making Eiichi pull him tighter until their legs were tangled, bare skin touching. Van felt Eiichi sigh and kiss the back of his neck gently, which made the saxophonist lift his head so that he had more skin to play with.

"Just thinkin’… maybe we should get a bigger bed on tour. King size."

"If you say so, but I don't mind taking up your personal space, Van. You know if you want to lay on top, I won't stop you,” Eiichi said as one of his hands played in Van's brown hair, which was still fluffy from his earlier shower. Van turned a bit and laid a loving kiss on Eiichi's lush lips, making them curve up into a smile.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder why you let me do it."

"What… sleep with me?" Eiichi said and Van just shook his head, closing those chocolate colored eyes. Eiichi made a noise that caused Yamato to kick out a bit and hit the group leader on the lower leg, but it didn't hurt.

"You know why… I sleep better when we’re all in a pile like this. Besides, who the hell else would I want to sleep with. I love you, Van."

"Aww, I love you too… definitely more than is platonic. Thank you."

"For what, exactly?"

"For not pushing me away… I love feeling you near me… I love being with you," Van whispered, turning in the leader’s arms until they were lying chest to chest. The smaller man’s leg came over Eiichi's. Van felt himself being lifted before he found himself laying on top of Eiichi like he really wanted, and the two took a moment to just stare at each other.

"Better?" Eiichi asked, running a hand down his back.

Van leaned forward for a kiss before laying his head on Eiichi's chest and inhaling his scent. He smelled of cherries and almonds. "Much better. You're so warm, Eiichan," he said, looking into Eiichi’s eyes before kissing him under the chin.

"You make me warm… you make me glow, babe."

Van laughed at that and then went silent. Soon they were both asleep again, but the group leader remained where he was feeling safe and loved. There was no other place he'd rather be than in that bed with his closest friends. It was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> eiji, shion, and nagi are in a different room btw, if that was a question. uwu


End file.
